The Fun-House
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: <html><head></head>As a mysterious Carnival lands in Storybrooke. Emma and Killian looks to see if it safe for the town-people to go to it. But in the process of their night, a couple of things gets in their way, and they lose themselves in the maze of mirrors. I tried to make it rated T but it did not turn out to be that way. I rated this M. Come on: It is Killian and Emma, do you blame me?</html>


_You know the old fashion carnival rides? With the mirror rooms and such? What if Killain and Emma went on a date in such of a place, and since she is the savior of storybrooke. They have it all to themselves. Just something I was toying with for the past couple of days. ENJOY! _

_This story is part of my story-line, "The Complete Love Story of Killian and Emma", right after the Hand chapter. Yes, they are engaged. I just didn't want to linger on that subject in this story. She is wearing his ring in this story too, and she is pregnant also. _

* * *

><p>In Granny's diner, Emma along with Killain and Henry are talking about their day.<p>

"Hey Mom, I have notice that a carnival has appeared in the forest. Do you know anything about it?" Henry asked

"No, I asked Regina and she said I has must have came over with the curse that her sister did. What about it?" Emma asked

"I am just thinking it as a great date for you and Killian." Henry said, looking over at Killian how is sitting next to Emma, he turns and looks into her eyes.

"What do you say, Love? I am curious what your realm says as a carnival." Killain says as he holds her hand, and rubs the back of it with his hand.

"Do you know who it belongs to?" Emma asked, as her interest is coming up, she is thinking of a fun-house she went to as a child, and the mirror room. Thinking of making love to Killian in that room, has sent her to blush. Killain looks at her, and if he knows what she is thinking smiles, and kisses her hand and check.

"Gross...come on guys. I don't know. That is why I thought you guys could check it out before it is open to the town." Henry stated.

"Shall we, Jones?" Emma asked.

"if you want to, love." Killian stated

"Oh, I want to." she said with a sly smile on her face.

Later that night, Henry is with Regina, Robin and Roland. Emma is at her parent's new house, and they are talking about the carnival.

"Are you sure about it? a date with Killian at a place no one knows who it belong to or where it came from?" Mary M said.

"That is why I should go. If it a magical carnival..I will feel it, and with a pirate on my side..I will be safe." Emma stated,

"But you will be alone with him..." David started.

"Dad, we have been over this how many of times. We are a couple, and everyone is okay with it. Even Rumple is for...he is help me with my magic."

"But.." David started. Mary M put her hand on his shoulder, and hand over their son to him.

"You have to forgive your father, Emma. We have missed out so many important events in your life." her mom said.

"I am thinking that you will get an important event...my wedding.. I know that he has asked for permission." Emma stated.

"how?" Mary and David said together.

"Henry..Killian asked him first, and then you guys. It was my son's idea to tell Killian to asked you. " Emma said, as she blushed. A knock is heard from the front door. "I will get it."

Mary and David hears Emma and Killian talking, and they come in the room. David is holding his son in his arms, and began to give Killian a look of death. Mary M saw this and place her hand on his shoulder and said, "I hope you and Killian will have a good time tonight, dear." Emma smiled at her mom, and gave her dad a sideways hug, and kissed her baby brother on the forehead. She hold out her hand to her pirate, and he clasps her hand with his own and they walk out the door.

"Love, what was that all about?" Killian asked

"Dad is a bit over protective of me, now. I am guessing it has to do with missing out with important events in my life." Emma simply stated, as she looks down at her engagement ring.

"There will be other events love. Our wedding, and birth of our babe." Killian said.

They walk in silent for a while, each thinking of each other, as they go closer to place where Henry noticed a Carnival was. She stop and closed her eyes for a moment and tried to feel any small bits of magic left over. Killian is watching her with a small smile on his face, as he look down to his hands and then to Emma's stomach and he shook his head and said to himself, 'My little one along with my love gave me my hand back. I am the luckiest man in all the realms.

Emma open her eyes and glances over at her pirate. "I don't feel anything. I think it is safe for everyone to use. I do think we should look over the fun-house thou. You never know what you might find."

"As you wish, my love." Killian said. The couple walk over to the ride and Emma flip the switch and she enters the ride. Killain waited for a bit, and enters as well. He noticed her coat and jeans are laying on the ground. "Emma? Sweetheart?"

"I am okay...Just come in the room of mirrors.. You always did want to see what it was like to make love with more of me, right?" Emma said.

"Oh..." Killian's body began to reacted to what he just heard, and he enters the room. He looks around and sees a lot of his love, in her bra and underwear. As she turns way from him she unclasp her bra and let it fall down to the ground, she bend over and pushed her underwear down her legs. "Where are you?" He asked as he is watching her feel herself.

"You have to find me, darling." Emma said as the warm feelings began to stir inside of her. "I just hope you find me soon...I hate to finished without inside me."

Killian moans, and began to run throughout the maze of mirrors. He finds the center of maze and finds his love on the ground, moaning to herself. He quickly sheds all of his clothing and began to kiss her, as he pushed her hands out-of-the-way, and his fingers enter her and began to rub. She moans inside of his mouth. Emma opens her eyes and looks deep inside Killian's.

"Are you sure this will not hurt our babe?" Killian asked.

"Love, our babe is very small at this point. It is okay. Get in me, Pirate and ravish me." Emma said

"If my love wishes." Killian removes his fingers, Emma whimper a bit, and she feels the tip of his cock against her clit. She wrap her legs around his butt, and pushed him against herself. He enters her and began to pump against her skin. He stop for a minute and look around. "Love, look around us."

Emma opens her eyes again and looked around the room, and sees their reflection many times over. "Wow..I didn't realized how incredible we look together."

"I could have told you that, Swan." He resume his pumping and groans because he was so close to release. "My love, are you close too?"

"YES! OH GODS YES!" Emma shouted, as she flip themselves over, and began to ride him. "You know how like to come when I am on top, right?"

Killian just smiled, and moved his legs to give more area for Emma to land when she is done. He ran his hands and fingers along the sides of Emma's body, and cup her breasts with each of his hands. She watches her reflection as Killian's hands are roaming her body. She moans and began to come undone. She bites her lips to be quiet, and then collapsed on top of Killian. "Wow!"

"You okay?" Killian asked, as Emma's forehead is against his chest.

"Better than okay. that was incredible! More than I thought it would be." Emma said, as she palmed his chest and looks in his eyes.

"Shall we explore more this Carnival more, Love?" Killian asked, as Emma kissed his forehead and began to go down his body. "Sweetheart?"

"In a bit, I want you to see you come undone in the mirrors." Emma said with a wicked glimmer in her eyes.

And they spend the night in the center of the maze of mirrors.

The next morning, they walk into the diner. Henry is with Robin and Regina. "Well, it is okay?"

"I couldn't find any trace of magic in the area. It is safe, kiddo." Emma said.

"So did you and Killian had a good time?" Henry asked.

"M mm.. more than a good time." Emma said, as she glanced over at her pirate who is order their breakfast.

fin


End file.
